La Caída de los Arlert
by AzulaMayorga
Summary: Harto de esperar un cambio en su vida,Armin Arlert recurre a acciones sin sentido para los demás tratando de econtrar lo que cree perdido para la humanidad.


_**-**_**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen,sino al mangaka Hajime Isayama (solo la historia es mía)**

_**ATENCIÓN LECTORES AMANTES DE ESTA PAREJA (ARUANI-ARMIN X ANNIE) PUEDE QUE PAREZCA CONFUSO, DE TERROR O EXTRAVAGANTE,AL FINAL DEL FIC SI QUIERES HACERME UNA PREGUNTA CON GUSTO TE RESPONDERÉ,TUVE MUCHAS IDEAS EN MI CABEZA Y Y POR MOMENTOS PUEDE NO PARECER 'ARUANIE' PERO ESPERO COMPRENDAN LO QUE MI ALOCADA CABEZA QUERÍA DAR A ENTENDER,GRACIAS A MI NEE-CHAN (TE QUIERO LOQUILLA u) QUE ME AYUDÓ A CONTINUAR ESTO POR QUE HACE UNAS SEMANAS LO PERDÍ,ESTABA POR RENDIRME Y AQUÍ ESTÁ NUEVAMENTE,SIN MAS QUE DECIR,ESPERO LES GUSTE.**_

- Annie? Annie?!- *corre a través de un pasillo gritando una y otra vez por su nombre repitiendo en su mente '_ojala me responda _',Armin está rompiendo la reglas de la legión por primera vez, pero para lo que le importa,lo único que desea es poder salvarla*

- Armin eres tu?- dice ya sin fuerzas pero con un poco de esperanza en poder volver a verlo.

-estás bien? te hicieron algo?- pregunta él algo desesperado al encontrarla con cadenas en las manos,sentada casi arrastrada en el suelo de esa cueva sucia y con un poco de agua a su merced sin alimentos.

-estoy bien...mejor ahora *sonríe para sus adentros al percatarse de que no estaba soñando como las otras veces que imaginó que el chico rubio alguna vez la perdonaría.

Una mirada tenue con una luz brillante dejo ver su blanquecino rostro,creyó que moriría un día de estos mas sin embargo nunca se rindió.

-perdón-, dijo él, casi como un susurro...-esta no era mi intención,nunca quise tenerte así pero...-

-basta!- gritó ella algo desganada pero firme,-tu no tienes la culpa de nada,yo entiendo que mis acciones no fueron buenas,mi concepto de "libertad" es diferente,lo entiendo bien,pero al final tenemos el mismo sueño,lo que hice no tiene ningún perdón-.

Él juraba que su voz se quebraría al escucharla hablar de esa manera,no esperaba que ella le dijera algo como eso,ese día,él esperaba rescatarla,salir y hablar para aclarar todo.

-y es por eso que te voy a sacar de aquí!- mencionó muy entusiasta pero con el ceño algo fruncido.

Ella notaba la cara de incomodidad en sus facciones, no estaba segura de que pudiera hacer algo en su estado actual,el chico estaba quebrantando la ley cometiendo traición por ella, una chica con su pasado triste sin que nadie pudiera entenderla,eso pensaba ella,de hecho ella podría jurarlo así.

-Armin! como piensas sacarme de aquí?- exclamaba ella,parecía que estaba dando una orden con poco aliento, pero con las suficientes fuerzas para mantener una conversación con él mientras se sostenía con ambas manos en los barrotes.

-no te preocupes- decía agitado aun con unos traicioneros nervios que sus manos dejaron mostrar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Se apresuraba al sacar material debajo de su gabardina,como aquella última vez que la vio frente a frente,intentaría cortar los barrotes de la sucia celda y las cadenas que apenas y así la dejaban moverse,-a un lado!- le pidió para no poder lastimarla.

Una vez libre le dio una pieza de pan,agua limpia y algunas frutas,con ello la chica rubia ganaría fuerza y así podría moverse un poco mas rápido.

Estando fuera de la cueva recorrieron el largo pasillo por el cual el chico rubio llegó,una capucha cubría el rostro de ella,si alguien los notaba al menos fingiría llevar "a la prisionera" a otro lado dentro de los cuarteles de la policía Militar,ese era el "plan B".

-Afuera está el hijo de un importante comerciante del distrito con un carruaje,nos está esperando para llevarnos lo mas lejos posible de aquí,no te preocupes por nada, pareciera que las cosas están de nuestro lado,un asesino en serie apareció matando algunas personas al lugar ,Eren fue secuestrado de nuevo y no estamos logrando nada mas que mala reputación-.

Es verdad que la idea anterior de Armin era solucionar todo por las buenas,hablar y alzar la voz como antes había hecho para que el castigo de Annie fuera menor,pero con la cantidad de gente en su contra en lugar de salir de esos muros estaban retrocediendo a paso veloz,la chica por otra parte no lograba comprender mucho la situación mientras escuchaba al rubio hablar y ella llevando un pedazo de pan a su boca, caminando a su lado por ese pasillo que después de unos minutos estaban por terminar de atravesar.

-Estas seguro de esto...Armin?, se detuvo a la par y agachando la cabeza su mirada se hizo profunda era obvio que ella quería salir de ahí,pero se negaba a causarle mas problemas a quien estaba arriesgando su vida una vez mas por alguien como ella.

-por su puesto que no-...dijo Armin casi para sus adentros, pero que ella aun así alcanzó a escuchar,esa respuesta desconcertó un poco sus pasos ya apresurados tomados con fuerza y sacados de los alimentos que le fueron proporcionados momentos atrás...-creo que no estoy seguro de lo que soy capaz de hacer aun,pero se que si estoy cerca de ti puedo descubrirlo...-

-pero Armin! hacer esto para medir tu capacidad?

-te equivocas,no se trata de mi...o de ti...creo que mas bien es por nosotros-...estas últimas palabras hicieron que el corazón de ella latiera mas veloz, pero que tercamente se reprimía el sentimiento por la confusión.

-no me has matado hace meses y mostraste que al menos sabías de mi existencia como alguien importante,por mi culpa estabas ahí encerrada y yo siento que ahora te debo un favor quizás nunca pague mi apuesta contigo con esto,tienes una razón por la cual tienes estos extraños poderes y se que has logrado estar afuera aunque sea una sola vez,tu buscas libertad a tu manera y yo a la mía,dime cuantas veces estuvimos cerca de salir por ambos lados?-hizo una pequeña pausa,para pensar en lo que estaba diciendo,esperando una respuesta y volver a continuar,-ni una sola vez ni si quiera capturando a Eren la primera ocasión cierto?-,concluyó algo agitado sin dejar de verla y buscando su mirada,mientras le explicaba todo esto.

Él estaba en lo correcto, ella lo sabía,no podía si quiera articular algunas palabras de lo que pensaba al respecto y hablar. Armin había cambiado mucho todo este tiempo o es que nunca mostró ese lado ante ella,ningún bando ha logrado nada aun y ambos tienen valiosa información que solo ellos se pueden compartir,no sabían lo que estaban haciendo pero ya era muy tarde para dar marcha atrás,arrepentirse ya no es una opción.

-Armin...-le mencionó seria la muchacha al haber digerido esas preguntas que ya rondaban en su cabeza,-no se lo que estás pensando,pero voy a ayudarte una vez mas-...'como es que este chico hace para convencerme? y es que soy tan tonta para dejarme arrastrar por sus palabras',eso pensaba ella una y otra vez después de estar en la parte final del recorrido y por fin poder salir.

-No quiero morir aun,deseo un día poder ser libre sin tener que preocuparme por nada,pero si hoy al salir de este lugar muero, me alegraré de que sea a tu lado-...aquella confesión de la rubia hicieron que el chico se detuviera un segundo,pensaba con detenimiento en cada una de sus atrevidas palabras y se ruborizaba un poco al pensar en ello,sin pensarlo dos veces la toma de la mano brindándole una cálida expresión de "me alegro de que pienses igual que yo".

Con una mirada decidida los chicos solo se dispusieron a ver hacia enfrente y dándose el apoyo mutuo estrechando sus manos calidamente al apretarse con fuerza, entendieron que solo se tenían el uno al otro para lograr lo que tanto desean alcanzar,cada vez el pasillo se iluminaba con la luz natural del día que se estaba manchando de sangre inocente una vez mas,nadie estaba actuando correctamente pero no es que importara mucho si toda esa humanidad se estaba quedando atrás,como ya un par de veces ellos lo habían hecho con los soldados que salían a defender lo que ahora estaban dándole la espalda,hablando pestes de los que arriesgan su vida afuera para que ellos mismo vivan comodamente adentro,por esa razón Armin estaba de acuerdo en actuar contra las normas,por esa mínima razón se estaba arriesgando a rehacer su idea de "libertad,justicia y enemigo" y quien mejor que Annie para descubrir el significado de esas palabras que si alguna vez estaban vacías ahora serían llenadas por su propia fuente de información.

Armin?¡ Armin?¡ Estás bien? responde!...

ANNIE POV

No se lo que estaba ocurriendo,hace unos minutos estábamos por salir del largo pasillo,Armin fue quien dio el primer paso afuera para vigilar que nadie nos observara,sosteniéndome aún de la mano,sentí como me atraía hacia el suelo,lo único que logré divisar fue el cuerpo de Armin cayendo estático y en seco,un hilo de sangre estaba saliendo de su cabeza escurriendo hasta el mentón,no había nadie mas que el tipo que nos llevaría lejos de aquí,ni él lograba comprender por que estaba sangrando de esa manera.

Apliqué en él lo poco que sabía de primeros auxilios,lo subimos al carruaje y lo llevamos con un especie de doctor cerca en la ciudad subterránea que nos pudiera ayudar,lamentablemente no pudimos hacer lo pude dejar solo después de lo que hizo por mi,así que decidí llevarlo conmigo a donde yo fuera y lo mas lejos posible de aquí.

Estoy sola ahora así que haré mi mejor esfuerzo por él al salir de aquí y tratar de cumplir el sueño que una vez compartimos.

Unos días después en medio de la noche y acompañados de la luz de la luna dimos con un arrollo y una pequeña cascada, a su alrededor había un espacio libre y tranquilo,lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de algunos animales terrestres,insectos y la caída del agua de aquél nacimiento natural en la cima de la colina,sin mas por hacer y ya la noche cegando mi camino pensé que sería bueno descansar.

Seguía algo preocupada de que nadie nos estuviera buscando,Armin era muy importante para la Legión de Reconocimiento y quizás no dudarían en encontrarlo pronto,cerca de unos arbustos abundantes, logré poner el carruaje a expensas de la vegetación y el caballo tan pronto como sintió que se liberó de nosotros cayó rendido victima del sueñ sabía que hacer y con el cuerpo yaciente de Armin a mi lado me sentía mas sola que antes,estaba transcurriendo la noche cuando a escasos metros de nuestra ubicación escuché que el caballo despertó y se levantó tan pronto como pudo,alzando sus patas delanteras muy asustado y relinchando tan fuerte casi como si lo estuviesen atacando, tomé parte del equipo con el cual Armin me liberó,me puse en guardia y esperé a ver una figura conocida en cuanto se acercara e intentando calmar al animal, ya lista para enfrentar a quien nos acechara, un extraño hombre alto de barba,con sombrero y una gabardina negra,levantó las manos en señal de que no nos haría nada,pero la sonrisa que nos brindaba esbosaba maldad,su mirada al vernos podría expresar que tenía algún tipo de futuro para nosotros,después de presentarse conmigo me acudí en sus peticiones,dándome el apoyo que necesitaba y aunque se que sus intenciones no eran buenas con nosotros,es mas podría sentir que solo nos iba a utilizar,pero con el tiempo él sería quien recibiría la apuñalada en la espalda,decidí acceder acompañarlo.

= _**6 años**__**después**_ =

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí?-, decía una voz algo grave pero bastante familiar,-parece que fue ayer que soñamos con salir de estos muros recuerdas Arlert?-

Capturado y sometido por dos hombres de la Legión de Reconocimiento y el ahora en jefe de escuadrilla Eren Jaeger al mando,el joven rubio ahora de cabellos largos y sucias ropas aparentan que no ha sido nada de él mas que penas en su vida desde que dejó de lado su propia humanidad.

-Que hipócrita eres,por que llevas esa capa aun...Arlert? no eres digno de portarla cuando en todo tu cuerpo cargas con la palabra "Traición"-, El chico con la cabeza agachada y una mirada profunda no hacía mas que escuchar lo que Eren tenía que ía estaba forcejeando por su libertad inmediata,sin embargo recordaba la posición en la que se encontraba y por momentos dejaba de luchar.

Eren no contuvo las ganas y lo golpeó recordando una y otra vez las veces que Armin le ayudaba,las veces que creía que estaba de su lado o cuando pensaban que juntos llegarían a cumplir su promesa sin embargo no tuvo las suficientes fuerzas como para dejarlo inconciente de ello,él nunca levantó el rostro ni dijo una sola palabra al ser maltratado de esa manera,estaba conciente de que en algún momento se toparía con altos mandos en la legión,regresar al distrito de Shingasina era un riesgo pero haría lo que fuera por volver y cumplir con lo que le prometió a Annie una vez que esta fuera liberada,ya no era el mismo y le haría entender por las buenas o malas su razones.

-Mirame a la cara cuando te hablo!-...dijo aun mas furiosos el comandante Jaeger tirando de la capucha y descubriendo su cara sucia y agachada,el rostro de Eren se apagó por completo,no sabía como reaccionar al ver el la cara del que creía era su mejor amigo..."-A-Ar"...tragó saliba en seco y tratamudeando, los soldados conocidos como Jean o Connie a un lado de Eren estaban con el rostro bastante tenso.

Cuando Eren iba a preguntarle la razón sus actos, sin mas ni menos, vio explotar las cabezas de sus compañeros novatos aquellos que sostenían al chico,la sangre no se hizo esperar y los cuerpos ya sin vida soltaron al fin al estupefacto cayó al suelo de rodillas y totalmente confundido,ni si quiera tenía la fuerza para seguirlo o gesticular las ordenes a sus subordinados de ir tras él.

= **_Un año después_**

Corran todos! Civiles vayan a la ciudad subterranea,quienes sepan cuidados médicos por favor atiendan a los heridos!...Policía Militar consigan mas refuerzos y digan que "Los Arlert" están aquí!-, gritaba desesperado uno de los soldados que sin mas que crueldad ante sus ojos los ciudadanos iban cayendo en charcos de sangre que ellos mismos dejaban salir de sus cuerpos cubiertos con balas y rencor.

Un señor de apenas 40 años corría entre una multitud de ciudadanos en pánico,viendo como varios cuerpos de personas inocentes incluida su familia, iban pereciendo tan pronto dudaran en no avanzar a esconderse,el tampoco lo logró,algunos recibían disparos directos en el pecho,cabeza o extremidades,a otros les tocaba el choque de los casquillos de las balas perdidas que dolorosamente se enterraban en la piel,aquellos que no morían al primer intento tenían dos opciones, morir lentamente con la primera bala o morir instantanea y dolorosamente con el tiro de gracia,claro si es que no eran atendidos a tiempo y vivían para contarlo.

Los Arlert eran la causa de esta masacre infernal,dos personas rubias un joven y una mujer de ojos azules, prematura edad y estatura similar, portaban armas de fuego avanzadas que solo siendo modificadas lograrían tales disparos a longitud,se habrían paso frente a las calles principales del distrito Shingansina,matando a todo aquel que aun respirara,nadie entendía lo que pasaba y para algunos era mejor ser comido por un titán,o eso es lo que algunos pueblerinos de ahí pensaban al ver como sus conocidos y amigos no podían esquivar el trayecto de un disparo.

Se cree que el famoso asesino en serie Ackerman les enseñó todo lo que saben,hacían referencia a esto por la forma de matar,sin motivo,piedad o una pizca de sentido común,aunque a nadie en el lugar les constaba, el solo mencionarlos ya provocaba inseguridad en las calles,no todos los veían frente a frente pero cuando escuchaban su apellido huían de la escena.

No pasó mas de media hora cuando el par de rubios estaban siendo rodeados por un sin fin de soldados,aunque para algunos vivientes del distrito ya era tarde, aun seguían siendo atendidos los mas heridos de gravedad,Armin giró por detrás de la rubia y Annie hacía lo mismo con él,ambos se protegían la espalda,esa era la idea de estar en esta posició vez que a ella se le terminaron las balas en una de sus armas, dio aviso de que ambos estaban listos para morir en ese lugar,los soldados que los rodeaban demostraban angustia en la mirada,no sabían mucho de ellos y pocas veces se habían dejado ver,así que estaban totalmente inseguros de su segunda acción.

Los gritos de la gente corriendo al rededor hacía mas tétrica la escena de muerte para los que aun con pánico seguían corriendo,al dejar libre una de las armas de la chica en el suelo,ésta dio un último disparo dando en el pecho de un tipo que estando en frente de ellos se dejó caer,pensando que aun seguirían atacando, un soldado sin pensarlo y lleno de terror hasta los huesos, le soltó una bala en el estomago a la chica rubia,el disparo le hizo darse cuenta al chico a sus espaldas que ella estaba siendo rafagada por mas balas de los soldados al rededor del tipo que ya estaba muerto,él tratando de protegerla con su cuerpo,la envolvió con su ropa como creando una capa que obviamente y fácil podía ser atrávezada.

Con Annie en el suelo y su cabeza en los brazos de Armin, decía triunfante que no se arrepentía de haber creado tal atmósfera en la ciudad,la mirada del rubio se veía decidida a vengar la muerte de su "querida" que año tras año la acompañó en cualquier decisión sin reprochar,pero el solo quería que nadie se olvidara de ellos,él quería un mejor futuro para él y aun así pasando los años no lograron nada,seguían encerrados como el primer día en que nació y el no lo podía vez ninguno de sus planes dio resultado y solo le quedaba resignación,pensaba que hacer esto al menos le daría paz interna,nunca fue lo que quisieran armar un alboroto pero estaba en sus instintos seguir esa voz que le decía "hazlo",otra razón mas para no dejarlo vivir tranquilo.

-Ahora!- se escuchába a lo lejos una orden con voz autoritaria...,sin reflejos de defensa,el mas joven de los Arlert cayó de la misma manera que su compañera,con la pequeña diferencia de que ella murió instantaneamente, a él aun le quedaban fuerzas para mantenerse con vida.

-jamás pensé que fueses tu quien mató a mis subordinados hace un año,me sorprende que no dieras la cara hasta ahora,aunque te hubiese visto ese día tampoco contaba con que te confundiría,fue muy valiente de su parte enfrentarse a mi de nuevo y bajo tus ordenes...-señalaba a la rubía mientras le daba una ligera patada en el brazo,casi como diciendo "es por culpa de ÉSTA", el comandante Jaeger hacía una pausa a su explicación tratando de re ordenar sus pensamientos,él se sentía por primera vez,que nunca había sido tan sincero con él...-Esta vez si eres tu?,verdad Arlert?...-comienza a golpear sus costillas mientras el joven hacía gestos de dolor e inconformidad,escupía sangre en cada golpe y de vez en cuando dejaba escapar una sonrisa de satisfacción,pero aun así se negaba a soltar el cuerpo ya sin vida de su chica -por que volviste? me pregunté en un momento de mi vida si sentías remordimientos al dejarnos varados dependiendo de la esperanza que obviamente no llegó, y ese parche? respondeme!-, lo vuelve a patear harto de ver esa sonrisa de superioridad dibujada en el rostro.

-ja!-,exclamaba el rubio tocando debílmente el parche y con su único ojo viendo hacia el cielo,-perdí el ojo izquierdo el primer día que me fui...una bala perdida de mi capitán Ackerman,que para mi sorpresa fue el mismo que me ayudó,estuve inconciente por meses tratando de recuperarme...aahhh - el chico Arlert daba sus palabras con esfuerzo y suspiraba tal cual estuviera recordando lo bien incluso que la pasó siendo de esta forma,-supongo que fué mi castigo por irme de de tu lado y seguir a mi chica como perrito faldero,pero mirame frente a ti,es tu oportunidad,por que no me matas? o es que quieres seguir escuchando mi pasado? no me digas que?...-,el chico ya comenzaba a demostrar que se sentía agitado por el golpe del disparo pero aun se negaba a morir,- no me digas que aun me consideras tu amigo? ja ja ja que tonto eres,deja ese sueño inútil que no te lleva a nada,siempre que encuentres una pista,ésta te llevará a la salida falsa,no hay nada allá afuera que no encuentres aquí-.

Algo cansado y desvaneciendo las manchas de sangre cerca de su boca,comienza a decir lo que parece ser una explicación mejor detallada a lo que su ex-amigo le exigía,..-cua,cuando-...el chico comienza a toser,sacando saliba ensangrentada y aclarando su voz esta vez hablando mas calmado mientras Eren detenía a los soldados que ya querían verlo morir...-cuando decidí irme...estaba cansado de vivir a tus expensas,compartíamos un sueño,es verdad, pero muchos años sin lograr nada y ver como cada día alguien nuevo caía en cada expedición a la que ibamos,era hartante! tener que soportar las secuelas de tus acciones impulsivas,que crees que todos confiaban en ti?-..seguía tosiendo dandose cuenta de que la forma en que todos lo miraban ya no era de odio,una vez el joven Arlert tenía razón,Eren estaba por dejarlo vivir,después de todo,creció con él,'claro cuando niños' eso pensaba,pero no se tentó el corazón para ver como con un ultimo balazo atravezaba el ya frágil cuerpo de Armin, cerraba su ojo y tomando la mano de la chica tratando de hacer presión sobre ella,esperando abrazarla lo mas fuerte que puede y decirle antes de irse a seguirla una vez mas "pronto estaré contigo",una sonrisa cinsera y llena de paz absoluta el cuerpo de Armin se rindió,ganando el peso del cuerpo inconsiente se alcanzó a escuchar un pequeño golpe del choque de su cabeza en el suelo y salpicando un poco de sangre en las botas del uniforme que alguna vez él portó.

Ese día,las acciones de aquellos rubios marcarían de por vida las calles de ese pequeño distrito donde uno de ellos creció,el jefe de escuadrilla Jaeger miraba confuso y con lástima el cuerpo de sus ex compañeros,nunca supo en su cabeza si en realidad los quería ver muertos o no,tampoco sabía si estos pensamientos le atribuían remordimiento, pero sabía que solo así menos personas inocentes pagarían por sus "experimentos".

Que es lo que hacía que Annie nunca le dijo "NO" ante el rubio? ella también quería ser feliz,una simple petición es verdad, pero les costaba tanto de alcanzar tal felicidad.

'Deseo un día poder ser libre sin tener que preocuparme por nada' las palabras de la chica en aquel entonces se vieron lejos y nunca pensó que estando muerta se encontraría cumpliendo en otra vida esta petición junto aquel que siempre amó,el joven Arlert del cual se esposó y ahora estarían juntos por siempre como como siempre se prometieron.

Los ciudadanos que alcanzaron a sobrevivir a tal masacre nunca olvidarán como la "Caída de los Arlert" llegó a su fin,y aunque muchas personas si sobrevivieron sería mejor callarlo,después de todo quien quiere escuchar una historia de terror?.

**_-Espero les haya gustado,como mencioné al principio,si tienen dudas con gusto les responderé =w= _**


End file.
